


Unexpected Intruder

by Miasocks



Series: Adventures of an Adventurer [1]
Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Basically Hilda's childhood, This is set before the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasocks/pseuds/Miasocks
Summary: It seemed to be an unspoken law to bring no harm to the family of two; elves weren’t cruel enough to launch attacks on a vulnerable child. They would simply wait until her coming of age, and then vacate them from the premises, easy-peasy.





	Unexpected Intruder

Rumours began when the mother was 6 months in. Scouts had noticed her belly growth, and suspicions were confirmed when 3 months later, crying was heard from the house every two hours. The noise did no help to their own children, and sleep lessened for the elves living near the giant’s house. Panic was prominent for the first few days. How will they deal with these new disturbances? It was decided the surrounding elves would move farther away until a solution was devised.

By 7 months the little one had found her way outside, crawling as far as her mother (Johanna was her name?) would let her. Hilda was a curious child, watching for movement in the sky and beyond the shaded trees. Her blue hair stood out quite well to predators, and some were worried when no adult giants could be seen with her. Hilda nearly made it to the forest’s edge before Johanna came looking. Neither were seen outside until the next evening, where Johanna followed along on her daughter’s exciting adventures of puddle splashing and pebble climbing. Hilda wouldn’t be seen outside alone for the next several months.

16 months old and she had learned how to run and jump. Life was much more “exciting” as some put it, with her constant tearing through the fields, overturning rocks in search for any life she could find. The elves had been making the best out of the situation by documenting everything they could about Hilda, though not as creepy as it sounds. Everyone was bored, simply put. And what better to do than write more reports?

When she was only 4 years old, Hilda had her first real scare in the woods. It was witnessed by the Gringer family, and they wasted no time in spilling the story of the branch snapping underneath her weight and Hilda falling into a ditch she couldn’t get out of. The elves refused to involve themselves, despite her cries for help. Yet no one could leave her there; that was out of the question. What was to be done?

The situation was resolved by the brave Jem silently leading Johanna into the woods, small taps and ticks of sound echoing against the trees until she could hear her daughter’s yells. It was a miracle Johanna followed at all, and though no one would admit it, the elves slept a little easier that night knowing the child was safe in her home where she belonged.

At 6 ½, it had been deemed safe enough to move back in to the closest houses, with Hilda being more well-mannered and all. Still curious as ever, she was out in the woods every day with her sketchbook. It was never a dull moment with her around; creatures no one knew even existed near them were discovered every other day it seemed. For instance, Hilda once brought home a deerfox on a Thursday, and wasn’t properly seen on her regular adventures until that next Monday. By then, the deerfox had been properly treated (though no one knew what the problem had ever been with it), and from then on neither Hilda nor Twig, as it had been named, were seen apart from each other.

As the years passed, the Elven Council delayed any plans for attacks until Hilda had matured enough to take care of herself. It seemed to be an unspoken law to bring no harm to the family of two; elves weren’t cruel enough to launch attacks on a vulnerable child. They would simply wait until her coming of age, and then vacate them from the premises, easy-peasy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo all! I hope you enjoyed my story .u.
> 
> I'm thinking about making this into a small series. Soft moments Hilda shared with Johanna, or exciting moments she experienced out in the forest as she grew into our lil adventurer she is today :33c
> 
> Leave a comment if you'd like to see more, and please give me some starters! I'd love to know what kind of ideas you guys have for this


End file.
